Winchester's Vs The Demon
by Bazil
Summary: The Winchester boys are fed up of the yellow eyed demon killing people they care about and so they set out on the biggest, best nd most dangerous hunt they've ever had to do. This is me and my friends first Fanfiction so please be nice and read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Finally Dean got what he wanted for a long time…..a whole weekend off! All his moaning to Sam paid off about how their the only ones with a job and they don't get any holidays plus their saving peoples lives which is even more of a reason to get some time off to relax.

"Jez Sam the kids in Africa who work for nothing get holidays in some way! Come on Sammy you cant say you don't want to take a break for a bit, this week alone has been hectic…..vampires, witches, myths we killed them all, well at least enough to earn ourselves a little break for the weekend.!" Dean proclaimed.

"Fine, fine. Just please stop whining Dean…..we'll go to a bar or something then." Sam suggested, while closing his laptop.

"Yeeeesssss….." Dean said, with the biggest grin on his face.

Dean spent the next two hours getting ready…..something he wouldn't even do if he had a date. Where as Sam went back to his laptop until the last minute before they were leaving not knowing what the big deal was about a night out when he could be in the motel studying books and looking up more information on things he already knew but tiny details that he may of left out. Dean practically skipped with joy to the impala, booze and girls both in the same place was Dean's idea of a party plus knowing he wasn't going to have to kill anyone or quiz someone about a murder made it even more of an enjoyable night, nothing would ruin this night, he thought.

Dean was just getting into the mood, he was on his second or third beer and chatting to a bunch of girls, two of which he had their numbers already, even Sam was chatting to some girl. Dean was getting a round of drinks in when his cell phone rang, he looked at it but it said unknown!

"Hello?" Dean questioned.

Sam looked over at Dean and noticed that he was as white as a ghost. Dean hung up the phone, looked at Sam and said, "We gotta go!"

Forgetting his fear of planes, Dean and Sam are on their way to Boston to go to Cassie's funeral. Dean can't believe this is happening he was only talking to her 5 days earlier. As Dean walked through the terminal he was totally oblivious to the sounds of crying people. His mind and thoughts were on his own pain, but Sam wasn't, he walked up to someone and asked,

"What's going on?" in his caring way. The women turned to look at him.

"A plane…..it crashed…..105 people, Dear God."

But Dean just kept on walking.

"God, that's." Sam said to the crying women. Sam jogged to catch up with Dean.

"Dude, did you just hear that?" Sam said.

"Eh, hear what?" Dean says quietly.

Sam realises the pain Dean's going through and decides to leave it until after the funeral.

They both stood in the background at the graveyard. Both feeling like they don't belong. Dean hasn't said a word for almost a week now, it worried Sam a lot. When the funeral was over, Cassie's mother spotted the boys.

"Sam, Dean" she called out.

"Mrs. Robinson. I'm so sorry for your loss, we are." Sam said looking towards Dean. He waited until everyone was gone and then approached the coffin. Putting a red rose on the coffin, Dean said,

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. I should have been there for you, to protect you. But I swear I'm going to hunt down the thing that did this to you and kill that bastard. And I won't stop until I do." Dean's final words before walking away were,

"Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Back at Cassie's mother's house, Sam and Dean were talking to her about what happened.

"To tell the truth boys, I don't know much, I wasn't there," she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "You'd have to ask Mark, he was the one who…..who…..found her." She broke down. Sam and Dean were lost for what to do.

"I'm sorry boys, its just we left Athens Ohio to get away from what happened to her father to start fresh and Cassie was doing that, she was moving on with Mark, its just not fair, I have no one left." She began crying again.

Sam and Dean shared that look. The one they were about to start a hunt.

Sam and Dean went over to Mark's (and if you want an image of Mark, he looked like Gunn from Angel)

"Mark, I'm Dean this is my brother Sam. Cassie was a good friend of mine and we were just wondering, what happened that night?" Dean said.

Mark walked them to the sitting-room and they all sat down and Mark began, saying, "Emmmm, well, we were unpacking the boxes and I went to the shop, Cassie wanted a few things and when I got back, there she was…..just lying there." Mark took a deep breath and said, "She was a great girl, didn't have a bad bone in her body."

Dean's eyes watered and he walked away. He walked outside of the apartment block. He couldn't help himself be overcome with all of his guilt. It was killing him. He was pacing frantically going over all of the 'what ifs'

"What if I had've been there?"

"What if it was the demon?"

"Are you ok?" a voice came from behind. He knew that voice.

"Jo?!" he said in a quizzical way, wondering why she was here, "Jo…..what…..why are you here?" he asked still stunned.

"Well hello to you to Dean and I heard about all the mysterious deaths happening here so I came to check it out." She was thinking, "I'm a hunter too, you should've known I'd come!"

"Right…..yeah, sure." And he walked away.

Jo was left standing outside until Dean came out with Sam. Jo suddenly got a rush of different emotions running through her when she saw Sam, she felt discomfort almost immediately. "Dean" Jo called.

Dean kept on walking towards the 1967 Chevy Impala, without realising Jo had just called to him. He got into the car and sat there with the engine running and staring into space.

"Hey Jo…..what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm just here ok." snapped Jo. Jo walked towards her truck while looking strangely at Dean.

"Right well were staying at the motel about 2 miles down the road, if you want to follow us." yelled Sam.

Jo didn't respond she just climbed into the truck and follows Sam and Dean to the motel.

When they got to the motel, Jo already felt really bad for the way she had snapped at Sam before. She knew that what he did wasn't any of his fault; he probably didn't remember what happened but still the demon used his face and in Jo's nightmare that's the face she saw. She decided that she'd have to bite the bullet and apologise, she didn't want things to be awkward.

"Hey Sam," Jo called from her truck.

Sam walked over to her leaving a bewildered Dean to get the room.

"Look Sam I just wanna say sorry for freaking out at you earlier, its just I need time, time to forget about you know…..the incident." she finished.

"I get it and you take all the time you need." He said in his caring tone.

"In the meantime," she said walking toward the reception desk, "maybe you could tell me what's with Dean and who the hell is Cassie?" she said walking up to the reception desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When they got their rooms, Dean immediately began researching what killed Cassie using Sam's laptop much to his annoyance. Leaving Dean to it, Sam slipped out and went to fill Jo in.

"Hey, so what do you wanna know?" Sam said.

"Well. Why is Dean so cut up about this Cassie girl? Why is she so special? What makes her so different from the rest?" Jo said quizingly.

Sam took a few seconds before speaking to gather his thought. "A few years ago Dean was on a hunt in Missouri and he ran into Cassie, they got on really well, went out a few times and Dean fell in love with her. Then Dean had to leave; Dad went missing and he came to get me; Dean couldn't deal with the emotional side of saying goodbye, so he just left and left her a message on her cell," Sam stopped.

"But that was ages ago, why is he still so cut up about it?" Jo said.

"Because about a year ago, we went back to her hometown; there was a spirit killing people in a huge truck, they met up, Dean saved her life and the feelings they had for each other just came back but with Dean, I don't think they ever left, then we had to leave again and they talked on the phone whenever they got a chance but Dean blames himself for Cassie's death." Sam finished.

"But why? How was he to know that that would happen?" Jo said confused.

"I don't know. Listen I better go. If anything comes up I'll let you know." Sam said.

Sam left and went back to his and Dean's room. When he got there, Dean was gone.

"Dean, where are you?" Sam called.

Sam realised his laptop and their Dad's journal was gone. He went outside and saw the impala was also gone. Sam went to Jo's room and without knocking went straight in and said, "Dean's gone."

"Do you think he went out to kill this thing by himself?" asked Jo pacing the room.

"Maybe, I don't know…..damn it, it just doesn't make any sense." Said Sam slamming a book on the table.

"If that is the case and Dean found a lead on the demon and didn't tell us and went to kill it on his own then….he's going to get himself killed." Jo finished.

It was raining hard. Sam and Jo were in her truck driving towards a friends house because they both knew that if Dean was on a rampage, he probably wasn't thinking straight and Sam had no idea how to deal with Dean this way and Jo was completely lost in the situation, all she could feel was sorry for Dean. They both decided that they needed a cool head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Sam looking up from his notes.

"Look she has connections in the 'supernatural world'." Said Jo using air quotes. "She could help us find Dean, plus, you said that Dean was terrified of her so maybe he'll listen to her at least." Argued Jo pulling up outside the house. Jo ran up the steps and knocked on the door. It swung open and the two were greeted by a warm smile.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here!" said Missouri stepping over so they could come in.

"Hey, I thought you were a physic, wouldn't you know when we were going to get here?!" said Jo chancing her arm.

"Don't you get all smart mouthed with me girl or I'll call your mother." said Missouri pointing her finger. She turned to the tall man in her hall-way. "Sam, so good to see you again." She said hugging him.

"Missouri, I need your help" he asked.

"I know" she said.

"I have no idea where he might have gone or what demon or leads he has? I know nothing and I'm really worried, you didn't see the state he's been in lately and I don't want him to do anything stupid, so I need all the information you can give me and fast." Sam said worriedly.

"Sam calm down, Dean's fine…..he was here, he left about a half an hour ago" Missouri said consolingly.

"What?" Sam and Jo said in unison. "But…..But…..why?" Sam said confused.

"Why do you think he was here, Sam? To see if I could tell him anything" Missouri said.

"And did you?" Sam asked.

"No" she said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Sam asked quickly.

"Back to the motel of course" Missouri said obviously.

Sam gestured to Jo that they were leaving but Jo wasn't moving. "Wait. You're lying, you know something. You told Dean something. What did you tell him?" Jo yelled.

Sam looked at Missouri suspiously.

"I promised Dean I wouldn't tell you, he said he had to do this on his own that he owed Cassie that much." Missouri said calmly.

"Tell me, tell me where my brother is!" Sam shouted.

Missouri said nothing. Sam was beginning to loose his patience. "Tell me now" Sam shouted louder.

Jo saw this wasn't getting them anywhere and so she took out her Stanley blade from her boot, pointed it at Missouri and said, "Now, tell us where Dean is."

"Alright ok, I told Dean I saw it happen, I saw the demon and I saw what he did to Cassie and I also saw what he has planned next and where" Missouri said.

"What happened to Cassie? Where did Dean go?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure he'll fill you in later. Right now you have to stop Dean; he went to your old house." Missouri stopped.

"That's were mom died." Sam interrupted.

"But what I didn't tell Dean was that I also saw him die trying to kill the demon." Missouri finished.

"What? Jo we better go, come on." Sam said heading for the door. They both got in the truck and Jo began driving very fast while Sam kept on ringing and leaving voice messages on Dean's cell.

"You know you didn't have to put a blade to Missouri's throat, I'm sure she would've told us sooner or later." Sam said looking up from his cell.

"She was being her usual stubborn self, I had to do something, plus why wouldn't she tell us in the first place, it doesn't make any sense" Jo replied.

But what the two didn't know was that Missouri wasn't actually herself, in laymen's terms she was possessed. The demon in her wasn't strong enough to hurt anyone but it was just strong enough to tell Dean to go back to his old house and also send Sam and Jo straight into the trap as well. Sam and Jo pulled up outside the house and Sam immediately recognised the new owners of the house, Linda and her two kids. Sam and Jo raced up to them.

"Linda, what happened?" asked Sam running up to the porch.

"Sam?" she gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, what happened? Did you see Dean?" he asked now loosing his cool.

"Yeah" she replied looking towards Jo. "He came here like 20 minutes ago, he was banging the door down, and he said that it wasn't safe and that we had to get out and after last time I….." Sam cut her off. "Linda, where did Dean go?" She pointed to inside the house. Sam and Jo walked cautiously inside. Sam knew exactly were he was going…..his old nursery. The door creaked open, the room was completely dark, and Jo tripped over one of the toys on the floor, Sam and Jo both pulled out their guns. Out of the darkness came a voice.

"Sam" Sam spun around his gun held up in front of him, he was desperately trying to find where the voice came from. "Dean" Sam called out "Dean where are you?" Just then the light clicked on.

"That would've come in handy earlier" Jo said her finger still on the light switch.

"Oh my God Dean" said Sam running over to Dean who was pinned to the wall.

"Sam listen to me ok, you two have to get out…..he's here." Dean strained.

"Well well well look who we have here" mocked the demon. Sam and Jo turned around slowly. They came face to face with two horrible big yellow eyes that felt like they were staring into your soul. "Welcome home Sammy" said the demon with outstretched arms. Sam and Jo raised their guns fiercely. "Oh Sammy, Joanna Beth, what, did you think those things are going to kill me?!" he laughed.

"No, but I bet they hurt like hell." Jo said in a cold sarcastic manner.

"Always so feisty Joanna a lot like your, now there was a man who pissed me off, hunting me, alongside his little protégée, John Winchester" Jo blocked this out, she knew he was only trying to get in her head.

"Now, why don't we all just put those shiny little play toys away and lets sit down and talk?!" he said releasing his hold on Dean and sitting down in a chair. Sam and Jo ran to Dean's aid, Sam looked up at the demon.

"What do you want?" he said his blood boiling.

"You…..dead" replied the demon smiling.

"If you wanted me dead why didn't you do it when you killed my mother?" said Sam helping Dean to his feet.

"Oh were still on that are we…..well Sammy I didn't kill you then even though I should have because I had high hopes for you…..you were going to lead my army to glory, you could've ruled the world, but no, you decided to defy me at every turn alongside Dean over there." he stood up looking out the window. "Your becoming a liability Sam and I have to end you," Sam felt a force grip his throat, choking him. It raised him off the ground.

"Stop it, please just stop." Dean begged.

"Can't do that Dean, little brother here has to die, so my plan can work."

Suddenly, shots were fired; Sam fell to the floor gasping for air. The demons last body was bleeding pretty badly, he stumbled over and fell to the floor.

"Jo, you're a good shot, but don't think this is over, I'll be back to finish this." black smoke erupted from the demons mouth and he disappeared through the ceiling. Jo lowered her smoking gun. Sam and Dean were just sat there staring at her.

"What?" she asked, "Come on, we gotta get you two out of here." she said helping Dean to his feet and leading him out of the room. Sam stood in the doorway and looked back at the room where this all started and turned off the light.

Sam and Dean were in the car with Jo following in the truck behind. Everybody's mind was on something the demon said, but Sam had to ask Dean what was on his mind. "Dean, what made you go back there? What did you think you'd gain from trying to kill that thing on your own?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't respond. He kept his mind on the demon and his eyes on the road.

"Dean…..answer me. I deserve answers!" Sam shouted.

"Alright. Missouri said that she saw it all happen; she saw the demon take someone over and make him do it, just like he did with you." Dean answered.

"But what made you go to Missouri in the first place and IF he did take-over someone, than why have they not come forward?" Sam questioned.

"Because she knew where Dad was didn't she and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Anyway you didn't say anything when you went and killed that hunter; man I couldn't find you for a week; you didn't even remember what you did to him." Dean paused and took a deep breath and said, "Anyway I'm sure Mark doesn't remember just like you didn't."

"Wait what?!" Sam asked.

"He was the one who killed Cassie. He was possessed." Dean stated.

Sam was speechless. When the three of them got back to the motel, Dean told Sam he was going next door to thank Jo.

Dean knocked on Jo's door.

"Dean, hey, you ok?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. Listen I just wanted to say thanks for helping Sammy out back there." Dean said in a low voice.

"No problem, it's the least I could do especially after you saved me back at the bar that time." Jo said.

"Sure. Well I better go. Bye." Dean said in a nice way.

Upon leaving the room, Dean turned and looked back at Jo. The two of them looked at each other in the eyes and Dean walked over to her and they kissed passionately. Dean pulled Jo closer, all he wanted was to hold her and kiss her.

It was odd for a long time all Jo wanted was that kiss, that feeling that somehow Dean was taking down that wall he had worked so hard to keep up and let her in. One thing was for sure, this road-trip was going to be awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"So…..where we headed next?" asked Sam, suddenly noticing the tension that was spilling through the car.

"Back to the roadhouse," answered Dean, not taking his eyes off the road, "Ellen might have us another job." he said looking in his rear mirror at Jo's truck.

"Stupid question, but does Jo know where were headed?" asked Sam in a whisper, even though he knew Jo couldn't hear him he still felt like whispering was appropriate.

"Of course she knows, she didn't like it at first but she knows that it's the right thing to do." Dean said.

Sam smirked. Dean now took his eyes off the road.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." laughed Sam.

"No seriously, what?" he asked again.

"You kissed her didn't you?!" laughed Sam.

"What…..I…..why would…..shut up." he gave up trying to fight it.

From the boys point of view (POV)

The screech of tyres was heard from behind them. Dean pulled over immediately. The two of them bolted out of the car. Both noticed how thick the fog had suddenly become. But they could still make out the headlights of Jo's truck. Dean pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled her number as he and Sam walked steadily towards the truck. As they approached the truck the familiar toe of AC/DC, back in black could be heard. The truck door was open and Jo's cell was on the seat. Dean picked it up and just looked at it for a minute.

"Jo?!" he shouted.

"Jo?!" shouted Sam.

An eerie silence fell over the desolate road until a scream was heard in the adjoining forest. Both Sam and Dean ran towards it.

From Jo's point of view (POV)

Jo was in the middle of cursing herself. "God you are such an idiot, you should've pulled away not carried on kissing him…..oh but it was a good kiss…..no focus Joanna, focus…..he's a Winchester for Christ sake, no emotional attachment, that's their motto." she was cut off by what looked like a women dashing in front of her truck, she had to swerve to avoid hitting her. As soon as Jo regained her composure, she jumped out of the car and ran towards the women. "What in the seven names of hell are you doing, I could've hit you!" she shouted, Jo noticed how much the girl was shaking, and said, "Hey are you ok...what are you doing out here?"

The women reached out and grabbed her arm and said, "You have to help me, he's coming!" she cried.

"What…..who's coming?" just then a howl was heard from behind them. Jo turned slowly to see an eight foot beast with claws that dripped of blood and with teeth so sharp they looked like they would cut through steel. Realising what it was Jo turned to the young women who screamed. "Run, run…..go now." Jo shouted, as she and the women ran into the forest with the werewolf hot on their heels.

Winchester point of view (POV)

Sam and Dean were running through the rough forest as fast as they could. Surprisingly Dean was far ahead of Sam.

Jo's point of view (POV)

Jo and the women ran into a clearing.

"I think we lost it." said Jo, panting out of breath.

"So I was right, that was a werewolf thing?!" said the girl, "I'm Ava by the way, Ava Wilson." she said, her arm outstretched. Jo shook it.

"Ava Wilson, ha." she laughed.

"What?" Ava asked.

"You wouldn't by any chance know a Sam Winchester?" she asked.

Meld Together

"Jo, Jo." was heard from afar. Jo looked around.

"Dean, where are you?" she shouted trying to see through the dense fog.

The second Dean heard Jo's voice he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. As Jo and Ava walked towards Sam and Dean a growl was heard in the bushed.

"Ah guys, I could use a hand here." said Jo backing away slowly.

As the beast got closer to both of the girls it seemed to be thinking of which to kill first. Its thoughts were cut short by an arrow imbedding itself in its head. A dark figure emerged from the shadows holding a crossbow.

"What the…..Bobby." Jo said.

"Joanna Beth your mom is gonna kill you, what do you think your doing facing a werewolf without a weapon?" he berated.

"Well sorry, but I thought the wonder boys here would've been smart enough to bring one, as I was running for my life." she pointed over at the two Winchesters who were just coming through the fog.

"Ava." called Sam.

"Sam." Ava called and ran into his embrace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked into her hair.

"Can I explain that after I have a shower?!" she shivered in his embrace.

"Here Sam you can take my truck, I'll walk back with Bobby." she threw her keys to him.

"Hey Jo," Dean walked up to her, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "I'm fine, plus there's nothing I like better than spending more quality time my good old uncle Bobby here." She smiled fakely. Dean smirked that thousand watt smirk right back.

"Do I have to watch this…..Harvelle," he called, "start walking." he said pointing back up to the roadhouse pathway.

"Slave driver." she mumbled as she walked past him.

Dean was still standing in the same place watching her walk away.

"Winchester," shouted Bobby, "Walk that way." He pointed back to the road.

Dean on hearing this ran like a cheerleader running from the killer in a horror movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"So here we are then…..back at headquarters." Dean said jokingly, to try and break the awkward silence. Ellen looked at Dean strangely. Sam introduced Ava to Ellen and Ash. Ellen brought Ava to a room to let her have a shower. Meanwhile the others talked about what's been happening.

"So does someone wanna tell me what's been going on?" Bobby said, while looking at Sam, Dean and Jo, "Dean…..how about you start."

"What…..why me…..what's there to tell anyway?" Dean shouted, while taking a beer from behind the bar.

"Well, why did you run off the way you did? And don't give me any crap, Jo already filled me in on this Cassie girl, and from what I can make out you let your emotions get the better of you" Bobby finished.

"HEY, don't you EVER say I let my emotions get the better of me in this job. I've been doing this since I was five and I've never let my emotions cloud my judgement. So if you ever want an example, do not use that alright!" Dean shouted.

"Dude calm down, I'm sure Bobby didn't mean it like that, right Bobby?!" Sam said trying to calm everyone down.

"No Sam, I meant it exactly the way I said it." he said.

Dean stood up so fast it was as if the demon was standing in front of them. Sam stood back and put his eyes up to heaven.

"Did you ever think to yourself Dean that maybe just maybe, this is all your fault, Jo…..Ava…..hell maybe even Sam could've been killed today, whether by a werewolf or the demon. One thing that's been bothering me, you say you've been doing this job for so long, then how the hell did you not know Missouri was possessed; Jo did! It was all a trap Dean, but you didn't know that, you nearly got yourself as well as Sam here killed. So what was it Dean if it wasn't your emotions?" Bobby yelled, loosing his temper.

Ellen had come back into the room at this stage and she couldn't believe some of the things she was hearing Bobby say.

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone" Dean said, storming out and going to his room. Sam followed him and Bobby stormed out the front door to get some air, Ellen followed. Ash and Jo were left standing there not being able to believe the row that just came out of nowhere.

Bobby and Ellen's point of view (POV)

"I'm sorry Ellen, it just…..I don't know I just lost my patience, it kills me to see people let their emotions get in the way that just can't happen, not in this job. He is going the same way John did." Bobby said calmly.

"I know but he is still young and that girl…..he cared about her, isn't that obvious…..he feels he could of helped; he was to young when his mother died and John; well he died to save Dean. So maybe he had a bit of a right." Ellen said, trying to knock some sense into Bobby.

"Yeah suppose you have a point." He said.

Dean and Sam's point of view (POV)

Back in the room, Sam is still trying to calm Dean down, who was frantically pacing.

"Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that, he is not my father!" Dean shouted.

"Yeah ok Dean, we both know he went over the top," Sam was interrupted by Dean.

"No Sam he went too far, just keep him away from me." Dean finished.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"I'm going to bed." Dean stated.

4.OOa.m

Dean couldn't sleep, he kept going over everything that Bobby had said to him, also he felt a heart rending, soul crushing amount of guilt weighing him down and all because he full on made out with Jo. He kept going over it in his head, he didn't want to but he did, he kept seeing the kiss, it was just a small brush of the lips at first but when she leaned into it giving him permission he made it deeper, if she hadn't stopped well lets just say he wouldn't be waking up alone or in the roadhouse for that matter tomorrow. He felt guilty that he wasn't sleepless because of Cassie but that he was sleepless because of Jo.

"Damn it Dean, snap out of it." he whispered to himself.

This was too much; he had to get out for some air. He looked across the room and saw that his brother was dead to the world, he felt it safe and quietly slipped out of the window, he didn't want to be seen going out the front door encase Bobby was still up. With little effort he pushed himself out. He was walking out to the clearing at the back of the roadhouse when he heard a crash and he immediately went into hunter mode but remembered he left his gun back inside so he'd have to settle for the knife he had strapped around his ankle. He edged ever so lightly towards a corner and then hurried around it to be greeted with laughter. He saw Ava and Jo sitting out on chairs with big jackets and blankets wrapped around them due to it being -3C outside also it was 4a.m in the morning. He felt embarrassed when he saw that Jo and Ava were laughing with their hands up in mock surrender.

"Ha ha ha that's right having a laugh at my expense." he smiled fakely. Jo was still laughing.

"Wait give me a second to wipe away the tears…..God that was hilarious, you coming out expecting to see a werewolf, oh the look on your face," still laughing, "ok ok I'm finished, I'm finished."

"What was that anyway?" Dean said pulling up a chair and putting his feet up on the small table.

Both of them turned their heads to the left at the heap lying on the ground.

"I think it's safe to say Ash drank too much." Ava said.

"Awwwww he always does." said Jo throwing her blanket over him.

"What are you two doing up?" Dean asked pulling his leather jacket tighter.

"Couldn't sleep!" replied Jo, "You?" she asked.

"Same." followed by an awkward silence.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed." said Ava, sensing that the two needed to talk alone.

"Goodnight." the two replied in unison. They sat there for a while afterwards just staring out into the dark until Dean worked up the courage to talk.

"God I feel like an idiot." he said mostly to himself.

"Why?" asked Jo, Dean cursed himself that she heard him.

"For…..for…..what we did!" he chose to stare at his boots and nothing else.

"You mean kiss?!" she smiled. This he noticed. He smiled right back.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked. She turned her head back to the darkness.

"Cause I said the exact same thing to myself, I mean its crazy right…..us?!" she asked him wanting, needing an answer.

"Yeah its crazy." he lied, "It would never work, were to…..to….." looking for the right word.

"Similar." said Jo giving it to him.

"Yeah." he let out a sigh, "Similar." He watched as Jo sat up. "Wait!" he blurted out.

"What?" she asked, as she watched him get up and walk over to her. She looked him straight in the eye as he brushed her hair away from her face and she leaned into his hand as it cupped her face.

"What do you want from me Dean?" she asked, eyes closed.

"Just you." he replied.

"That was so corny you know that rig….." she was cut off when he captured her lips in one very but passionate moment. He baked her into the wall both of them sliding off each others jackets. Just when Dean started sliding his hand up her shirt Jo became very aware of where she was and who was lying prone on the ground.

"Dean we cant do this here!" she said in between heated kisses. Dean groaned deep down in his throat knowing that she was right. Dean smirked when an idea came to mind.

"What?" she asked.

"When the cars a rockin don't come knockin." he smirked.

"The impala." she smiled jokingly. Dean put on a puppy dog face.

"Has Sam been teaching you how to do that?" she laughed.

"Why does it work?" his reply was a kiss, she wrapped her legs around his hips and let him carry her to the car.

Next morning

Ash woke up face own in the dirt. Sam woke up to an empty room, Ava well she never fell asleep, to afraid she'd have a nightmare/ vision and Dean he woke up in the back seat of his baby to find Jo asleep on his chest as he looked down at her he couldn't help but brush the hair away from her face. God she looked beautiful. He was surprised when he awoke that he wasn't having any regrets but wished that the sun had never rose so he could stay here forever. Jo awoke to feel a warm mass beneath her and then all of the memories of last night came flooding back, she smiled and looked up to see him smiling back down at her. She raised herself up to face level and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, morning." he smiled.

"Morning." she was about to go back into another kiss when she heard, "Jo…..Joanna." shouted Ellen.

"Oh my god my mom." said Jo.

"Dean, Dean where are you?" shouted Sam.

"Sammy." Dean said.

They both proceeded in hastily throwing on their clothes. They shared one more passionate but short kiss before they both went their separate ways. Jo came in first. Bobby, Ellen, Sam, Ava and Ash all turned towards the door.

"And where the hell were you young lady?" said her mother, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, you nearly scared me half to death Jo." said Bobby, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry; I was out checking the traps for the werewolf's." Jo said waling into the back; she saw Sam, Ash and Ava trying to contain their laughter.

Two minutes later Dean followed.

"OH and another one, where in the hell did you go?" shouted Bobby. Dean still angry at him for last night just gave him a three word answer before walking back to his room.

"Checking my car!" he could've sworn he heard Sam, Ash and Ava snort.

They both walked into their respected rooms, locked the doors and leaned back against the door and smirked.


End file.
